Luviageltia Edelfelt
Luviageltia Edelfelt, also known as Luvia, is a character from Fate/Hollow Ataraxia and a member of the Edelfelt Family of Mages. Profile Appearance Luvia has long golden blond hair styled entirely in large coils. She physically resembles Rin somewhat, furthering speculation that the younger Edelfelt sister from the Third Holy Grail War may have married into the Tohsaka family. Similar to Rin, she wears ribbons in her hair. In contrast to her rival, Luvia's signature colour is blue; she wears a long blue dress with sleeves that are easily detachable for combat purposes. Personality As long as Rin Tohsaka is not nearby, Luvia's attitude is always graceful, never blaspheming and displaying a beauty similar to that of a swan. Of course, that is all just a facade; as she is actually very competitive and suffers from perfectionist tendencies.[1] Although wealthy, Luvia does not tolerate excessive spending. However, she knows that such spending of money is meaningful because aristocrats are aristocrats. She understands that commoners do not have good views about the aristocrats, but loves them strongly because she understands them. She accepts that her fate is to marry a high-class gentleman of noble birth, but her personal tastes are more towards a simple man. Background Daughter of a distinguished lineage of magi, the Edelfelt, Luviagelita is their young and talented family head. As a student in the Clock Tower, the Mage's Association academy, she is one of the candidates for the position of student president for the current academic term.[1]She became acquainted with Rin Tohsaka after she began to study in the Clock Tower after the Fifth Holy Grail War. She finds in Rin a worthy rival due to their similarities; their encounters always result in fierce clashes. After a year together, a silent agreement was forged within the Department of Mineralogy of Clock Tower that "Tohsaka and Edelfelt must not attend classes together". The facade that she built for herself was withering away after a decade of use and her bad temper was already starting to appear, but after Rin showed up her daily life improved.[1] On a certain occasion, Luvia tried to reserve all 28 rooms in the top floor of the Norwich Students Dormitory entirely for herself, but that became impossible when Rin also asked for a room in the same floor. After a series of events that resulted in the recommendation letter that Rin got from a Lord being torn apart, a big fight broke out and a reception desk was destroyed in the process. Afterwards, both were forbidden from ever entering the dormitory again. So because boarding houses are too small, she bought a European-style mansion for herself to live in. Development Luvia was first voiced by Yukari Tamura in Fate/stay night Realta Nua. In Fate/unlimited codes and other works on she is voiced by Shizuka Itō. Plot Fate/Stay Night Unlimited Blade Works After the True End of Unlimited Blade Works scenario, Shirou Emiya was employed part-time at Luvia's mansion.[2] Heaven's Feel She is mentioned by Rin at the end of the Heaven's Feel route once she returns to Fuyuki in a plane worse than economy class. Rin remembers Luvia mocking her by saying that if she got financial troubles, she can take her on as a maid and give her a monthly salary that equals the yearly pay of the cheap waitress down at the fourth street. Fate/Hollow Ataraxia During the Zelretch box incident, a telephone call connected to a Luvia of a parallel timeline three years in the future. A series of events that started with her delivering a important essay that she wrote led to she and Rin falling from the London Tower. They survived the incident thanks to the intervention of Shirou Emiya, and in the aftermath received the nickname of Mary of July (Luvia) and Poppins of July. Eventually, she and Shiro (who she calls Shero (シェロ, ?) became partners and started investigating a cruise ship casino called Fem's Casa. Fate/Unlimited Codes She is given the title Forklift Lady (淑女のフォークリフト, ?) in Fate/unlimited codes. Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Luvia is given Sapphire, allowing her to transform into a magical girl. Despite being ordered to work together with Rin, their rivalry causes her to treat collecting the cards like a contest. This makes Sapphire reject their contract, which leads her to have Miyu act as a proxy in her rivalry against Rin. She is indiscriminate in using her wealth, erecting a mansion across the street from Einzbern house in a single day, where she and Miyu are currently living. Abilities Luvia specializes in jewel sorcery just like Rin, and is a Finn who is an expert in the use of the Gandr shooting curse.[1] She is also trained in the England-original Lancashire-style of martial combat (which is quite similar to pro-wrestling) and received the nicknames of "Hunting Dog of the Ring" and the "Forklift Lady" for it. Usually wears a blue dress, the sleeves of said dress are optional attachments that can be easily and quickly removed in times of battle. Relationships Shirou Emiya Rin Tohsaka Miyu Edelfelt Illyasviel von Einzbern Older Edelfelt Sister Younger Edelfelt Sister Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mages Category:Protagonists Category:Fate/Unlimited Codes Characters Category:Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Characters Category:Fate/Hollow Ataraxia Characters Category:Fate/Stay Night Characters Category:Heaven's Feel Characters Category:Unlimited Blade Works Characters Category:Edelfelt Family